ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
George and the Magic Books
George and the Magic Books '''is an episode. Summary On a wet and rainy day, Foduck shows George that imagination and books can take you wherever you want to go. Plot One night, at the Great Ocean Tug and Salvage Company Dock, George tells Foduck and Emily about his big trip to Bigg City with Theodore tomorrow, claiming it to be an adventure. The two tugboats were amazed. Foduck tells George to get to sleep so he can get up nice and early but George claims to be too excited to sleep but he eventually falls asleep later that night. The next day, however, George wakes up to find grey clouds and rain. The Dispatcher tells the tugs to remain at their docks until the bad weather passes. George is upset but Foduck says he has an idea. He leads George to the library where they meet Ms. Lee, the head librarian who understands American sign language. She show the two tugs a book. One book has an ocean cover on it. And the second book has information about space. Foduck asks Ms. Lee to read him the story and he'll tell it to George. Ms. Lee told George to close his eyes and the words of the book will start the magic and begin with the adventure. George does and Foduck begins the story. As George use his imagination. He imagine that he was in the ocean with lots of sea creatures swimming around him. Foduck joins him and tell him that they're finding a song. They find a whale who is singing the song their looking for. They sing "Oceans of Fun" before George open his eyes he thought it was a wonderful story. He didn't know whales can sing. Foduck told him that all you need to have a great adventure is a book and your imagination. Then Foduck ask Ms. Lee to read another story. She once again tells George to close his eyes. He imagine himself in outer space he saw a lot of stars as he travel in the deep dark space with Foduck. Foduck tells him that they have a problem they're trying to find there way to the moon. They see a space rocket and follow it. They follow the spacecraft and they found the moon. They then land on it as Foduck tells George that books can take you anywhere. They then look at Earth and Foduck tells George they are looking at the same clouds he was upset about that day. George was surprised he'll never complain about those clouds again. Foduck tells him its time to go and George opens his eyes. George thinks that was incredible. Foduck tells George that books are the best adventures ever. Just then, the Dispatcher calls George on his radio. He says it time for him to go to the Bigg City with Theodore. But George isn't sure he wants to go. He was wondering about the bad weather. Foduck said to look at the sky and the bad weather is gone. George said to the Dispatcher that he'll be right over. But he isn't sure if he wants to leave. Ms. Lee bids them farewell. George wants to read more books at the library. Foduck says to him that there's a way to take some of the adventures with him. He can checks some of the books out that means you can borrow it for a while. And after you bring them back you can check out some more. George thinks it's a great idea. So he grabs some books before going on his trip to Bigg City with Theodore. George sings the opening of "Oceans of Fun" as he and Theodore sail to Bigg City. Theodore ask George what kind of song that he was singing. George tells him its a whale song he heard. Theodore was surprise. Then he ask him when did he hear the whale song. George tells Theodore he heard at the bottom of the ocean before he went all the way to the moon. Theodore was confused and said to him what is he talking about. George tells him it's a long story and that he'll tell him everything but then has the idea of reading it together when they get to Bigg City. Trivia * Transcript '''Narrator: It was a cool, crisp, autum evening in the Big Harbor. George was telling Foduck and Emily some amazing news. George: Hey, guess what? Theodore and I are leaving on a long trip first thing in the morning. We're going to the Bigg City Port. To see some great ships over there some of them are 100 years old. Both: Wow. George: Yeah, and it's going to be a real adventure. Emily: An adventure! That's absolutely terrific! Foduck: You better get to sleep, George. So you can get up nice and early. George: You're right, Foduck. But I'm so excited I don't think I'm going to any sleep tonight. Narrator: George was wrong. That night, he fell right into a deep peaceful sleep. And he dreamed about the wonderful adventure he was going to have. Yet, the very next morning he woke up to find gray clouds and rain. The Dispatcher: Tugboats, due to the bad weather, you must all stay at the dock until the sun comes out. That is all. George: Oh no. Why did there have to be clouds and rain today? I was looking forward to an adventure and now I'm stuck at the docks. Foduck: Hey, I have a great idea, George. How would you like to have an adventure today after all? George: I'd love to. But how? Foduck: Follow me! Foduck: We're going to my favorite place to be on rainy day. Here we are! George: The Big Harbor Public Library? Foduck: Uh huh. And this is where we'll find you an adventure. George: What? Foduck: Look, here comes Ms. Lee. The head librarian. Hi there, Ms. Lee. Narrator: Ms. Lee returned Foduck's greeting using sign language. She's a hearing in paired person and sign language is how she speaks to everyone. Fouduck: It's good to see you too and how are you today? Narrator: Instead of making words of her voice. She makes words with her hands. She replied: "I'm just fine thanks and how are you two tugboats?" Foduck: Well, we have to stay at our docks today so we're looking for something exciting today. Foduck: A book? Oh, Ms. Lee says this is one of the most exciting books in the library. George: Books? Who said anything about books. I was looking for an adventure. Foduck: But books are an adventure, George. All books are magic. They can magically take you to a new place or time just by using your imagination. George: I don't know. Are you sure about this? Foduck: Uh huh. Come on give it a try. George: But? Foduck: Ms. Lee. Please read me the story and I'll tell it to George. Foduck: Now George, Ms. Lee says: "Close your eyes. The words of the book will start the magic and begin the adventure." Foduck: Once upon a time, there was a big, big ocean full of water. Up above the water all as bright and sunny but deep down below, things were even more beautiful because there you can find the wonderful world that almost nobody ever got to see. George: Wow. How did I get here? Foduck: Simple, George. Your using your imagination. Foduck: Look at the beautiful coral. George: Oh, wow. Foduck: And George. Look over there! George: Hey, what's that big boat doing down here? Foduck: It probably sank down here a 100 years ago. Let's see if- Yes, yes look a treasure chest! It must've been on the boat when it sank. George: Unbelievable! Foduck: How's that for an adventure? George: Let's take that treasure up top and show it to everybody. Foduck: Uh, uh, uh. George: No? Foduck: No. We have something more exciting to find. George: We do? Foduck: This story is about finding something even more special than sunking treasure. We're trying to find a song. George: Huh? What's so special about a song? Foduck: Ssh. Listen. Hear that? That's the song we're after. George: Oh, you're right. It's the most beautiful thing that I've ever heard. What is it? Foduck: Look. George: Hey, that's a whale! Foduck: Right. And that's who's singing. We're listing to a whale song. George Such a pretty... Foduck Such a pretty... Both Place for an adventure. George Have you seen... Foduck Have you seen... Both A more amazing treasure? George Nothing like it, Foduck Nothing like it, Both Nothing anywhere... George Keep it nice... Foduck Keep it nice... Both For everyone to share. George Never knew... Foduck Never knew... Both A whale could sing a song... George Everybody, Foduck Everybody, Both Come and sing along! George Just remember, Foduck Just remember, Both When you come to play... George Keep it nice... Foduck Keep it nice... Both Forever and a day. George Wish that every... Foduck Wish that every... Both -Body could be here. George In the ocean, Foduck In the ocean, Both Nothing can compare George Kids and fishes, Foduck Kids and fishes, Both Bubbling with laughter... George Keep it nice... Foduck Keep it nice... Both For ever, ever after. George: That was a wonderful story. I didn't know whales could sing. Foduck: See what I told you. All you need to have a great adventure is a book and your imagination. And you can learn all kinds of things from books too. George: Ms. Lee, do you have any other exciting books to read to us? Foduck: She says: "Yes I do, George. Here's another story from my magic books." Foduck: Now close your eyes. George: Okay. Foduck: Once upon a time, two spaceships were flying in the deep dark outer space. George: Hey, now look where we are. Look at all those stars! Foduck: Pretty amazing, huh? But we have a problem. George: We do? Foduck: Yes. In this story we're lost in outer space and we're trying to find our way to the moon. George: The moon? Foduck: The moon! George: Hey Foduck, what's that over there? Foduck: That's a spacecraft from earth. George: Maybe we outta follow it. It might be headed for the moon. Foduck: Good idea. Let's go! Foduck: George, you were right. Look up ahead! George: Ah, the moon! Foduck: Let's go land! Come on! George: Hey, wait for me! George: Boy, oh boy, oh boy, I always wanted to land on the moon. Foduck: See. That's another adventure that books can make happen. Books can take you anywhere that you want to go. George: Foduck look! What is it? Foduck: It's our planet earth. That's what it looks like from here on the moon. George: Oh, wow. The clouds look beautiful this far away. Foduck: Those are the same clouds that you were unhappy with this morning. George: (Gasp) Oh, you're right. I never going to complained about them again. Foduck: Well, it's time to go. George: So soon? George: Incredible. Foduck: See George. I told you. Books are the greatest adventures ever. George: You're sure are right about that, Foduck. Dispatcher: Calling, George. Calling George the Valiant! George: It's the Dispatcher. I hear you loud and clear. What's up? Dispatcher: George, Theodore's ready to go to the Bigg City. George: But what the bad weather? Dispatcher: What bad weather? Foduck: Look, George the sky! The bad weather's gone. George: Tell Theodore I'll be right over. Over and out! Foduck: You're going to have your adventure with Theodore after all. Hooray! Theodore: I sure am. But, you know I'm even sure I want to. Foduck: What? George: Well it's been so much fun being here with you and Ms. Lee I hate to leave. Foduck: Ms. Lee says: "I have fun with you too, George. Bye." George: Bye, Ms. Lee. Foduck now I wanna read every book in the library. Foduck: You know, George. There's a way to take some of these adventures with you. George: There is? Foduck: Sure. You can just check some of the books out. That means you can borrow it for a while and after you bring them back you can check some more. George: Oh, great! From now on I never going to be without a book, come on! Narrator: So George did just that. He checked out some great adventure book to take with him. And later that day, when he sailed off with Theodore. George Such a pretty... Such a pretty... Place for an adventure. Have you seen... Have you seen... A more amazing treasure? Nothing like it, Nothing like it, Nothing anywhere... Keep it nice... Keep it nice... For everyone to share. Theodore: What's that you're singing, George? George: Oh nothing, Theodore. It's just a whale song I heard today. Theodore: A whale song? George: Yep. Theodore: Where did you heard a whale song? George: I heard it when I was miles below the ocean just before I went all the way to the moon. Theodore: The ocean? The moon? George, just what are you talking about? George: Theodore, it's a long story. I'll tell it to you. No, wait we'll read it together when we get to the Bigg city Port. Category:Episodes